The University of Tennessee Center for the Health Sciences-Memphis (UTCHS-Mphs) has joined with 21 other institutions in conducting controlled clinical trials of cancer therapy. The current trials chiefly utilize chemotherapeutic agents in late stage disease. Protocols have been developed and are being developed to utilize other modes of therapy such as adjunctive therapy, immunotherapy and irradiation therapy. Surgical and irradiation oncologists have joined the group and combined therapeutic approaches are being stressed. UTCHS-Mphs accessed 72 patients last year and added in January a section of medical oncology at the VA Hospital. Patient accession was 5th in the SECSG with overall evaluability of 72%. Investigators from the UTCHS-Mphs are on all the committees of the SECSG including immunology, radiation therapy, surgery and constitution. Community participation is encouraged by Dr. Neely as Chairman of the Memphis Regional Cancer Board. We agree with the goals of the SECSG and appreciate the intellectual stimulation and benefits to our patients in their care. The teaching benefits of protocols to house officers, students and our medical personnel is well known because of the example at St. Jude Children's Research Hospital.